Loki and Desdemona
by DJToxicBeats
Summary: Two girls, one evil and one mischievous, are two personifications that you don't want to mess with. So these will be some tales and troubles the duo gets into. Some crime later on and language used.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! So the oc I'm using is Elyse ****Desdemona*****, personification of the scariest place on earth, The Paris Catacombs. And yes, this means she is x10 scarier then Russia himself. :D Enjoy my creepy oc!**

Elyse looked around the bar, asking for another drink. "Hmmm.." She hummed as she spotted her best friend Laufeia*. "Hey, Loki!" She shouted.*

"What is it, Desdemona?" Laufeia asked coming over.

"Don't you find it strange that the man over there has been staring at us?" Elyse tilted her head toward a red haired boy.

"Ay, I do miss." Laufeia smiled her mischievous smile. "Even stranger that he hasn't come over yet."

"Mmmm.." She hummed again. "Can I have some whiskey please?" She asked the bartender,who nodded. After a few drinks the boy came over.

"Don't ya think ya had enough, lass?" He questioned.

"Nope." Elyse replied, ordering another.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I should be askin' ya the same." She mimicked his scottish accent. "If I didn't already ken ya, Scotland."* She smiled slyly. "All you need to know is that I'm your worst nightmare." Elyse got up and started to walk away. "Remember the name Elyse Desdemona!" She said, not bothering to turn around.

"What was that about, Laufeia?" Scotland turned to his sister.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again! I go by Loki!" Laufeia got up and caught up with Elyse.

"He's coming here tomorrow, oui?" She asked in her usual French accent.

"Ja." Dublin nodded.

******Elyse ****Desdemona*: Elyse: Noble in German, Desdemona: Of the demon. Wam them both together and you get Noble of the demon**

******Laufeia*: Laufeia \la(u)-feia\ (the Norse god of destruction and evil)**

******Loki!" She shouted.*: Norse god of mischief. **

******Elyse and Laufeis often call each other names like these.**


	2. Tie

**Mwahaha! This will be good!**

****The next night-

"Hey! Scotty." Elyse smiled as she walked over to him.

"Don't call me that, lass." He looked at her.

"Don't call me lass." She frowned.

"Fair enough." Scotland shruged.

"So! I came over here to give you a challenge." Elyse smiled. "I heard from your sister, my best friend, that you were one hell of a drinker."

"And?" His siblings looked at her.

"I bet I could drink more than you without getting drunk." A mischievous and rather creepy smile slid on her face.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're on."

"Let the games begin."

In a single moment the two were at the bar leaving Dublin, Ireland, and England to process what just happened.

-Hours later-

"Hmmm..." Elyse hummed that same unusually happy humm, she wasn't drunk, oh no, she was just...Happy...Somehow.

"You can really drink, lass." Scotland was impressed, he never saw a girl who drank that much with out getting drunk herself.

"I told you to remember my name!~" She hummed once again. "So stop calling my fucking lass!" She yelled at him.

"Ay, who won?" Loki asked.

"Neither, it was a tie." Elyse frowned.

England and Ireland's mouths dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She stared at them.

"No." They looked uncomfortable now.

"Then I must be serious." Elyse's sly and creepy smile returned. "Mmmm...I better be heading home to Shade."

"Kay, see ya tomorrow, Shadow." Loki waved at her friend.

"Who's Shade?" England asked.

"Oh, him? Just her boyfriend." Loki smiled and turned to scotland. "I say we get England drunk and call up France to take him home." She whispered in his ear.

"I agree." Scotland smiled.

And so that's exactly what happened...WELL! From Laufeia/Loki's point of view anyway.

***Laughs evilly* HA HA HA! My and America have Halloween candy for everyone and anyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I haven't written anything in a LONG time, so here ya go!**

-Two days later-

"What did you do this time?" Loki said over her cell phone.

"I set a house on fire, apparently under the influence." Elyse answered.

"Influence of what? Alcohol or drugs?"

"Both."

"Oh my god, Elyse." Loki sighed, this wasn't the first time she had to go pick her best friend up from Jail.

-three hours later-

"Thank you!" Elyse smiled as she hugged Loki. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Yeah? That's what you said last time...and the time before that...and the time before that." Loki frowned at the teenager in front of her, making Elyse blush slightly.

"Loki! Elyse!" A young girl around the age of 13 yelled as a rather unfamiliar Canadian was holding her hand and leading her toward them.

"Hey Alyss!"* The mood between those two was replaced by a cheerful smile. "How have you been?"

"Really good! Uncle Matthew took me to California and then to New York!" She smiled back, unable to see the other's.

Alyss never has seen Loki or Elyse or Canada because she's blind, however she has synthesis, so it's not all bad...However, the only nation she has seen is England...But she hates him, because London is the city where she lost her sight.

"That's wonderful!" Elyse cheered in her usual French accent.

"Yup! And read to me when we visited her.~" Alyss opened her foggy violet eyes and reached a hand up to her blond hair. "And me and dad talked for a wile."

"I'm glad." Loki patted her on her head.

"Yup! He said I have the prettiest curly golden hair." Alyss twirled around.

"That's cause you do have the prettiest hair." Canada smiled as he whispered.

**Omg, it's not even a full page!**

**Now it is.~ **

**Links to how my oc's look will be on my profile page.~**

**Matthew/Canada**

** /Hungary**

**Alyss's dad is America.**


End file.
